Talk:Threadbare Tribulations
Moved from the main article *By current drop rate projections and auction house standards you either need to kill 4000+ Amoebans or pay 172,000,000+ gil to aquire enough seals to complete your armor. This is completely off balanced in comparison to the other quests to get head seals. Please go to https://support.na.square-enix.com/form.php?id=20&la=1&p=0&fo=41 and voice your opinion on the needed change. --- :First of all, that gil amount is completely subject to player chosen prices, and can vary wildly. Secondly, the reported drop rates for the item right now (at least on the wiki) are incredibly low, and not a very good sample size. Thirdly, this quest is NOT the only source of the seals. You can also get them from NMs. Just because you either can't or don't want to get help to kill the NMs, doesn't mean this items is "completely unfair". The AF3 is some of the best gear we've ever seen in this game, yet so many people seem to think that they are entitled to it, and they should all be easy to get. News flash: insanely good gear is often hard to get. This stuff is still relatively easy, considering how awesome it is. --Kyrie 01:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) --- :First, that is the ammount you have to pay and I quote the original, "current... auction house standard." It's not a choise of what you want to pay, it the ammount you have to pay if you chose that route currently. Secondly, try getting the drops yourself before berating them. Roughly 10% is correct on the item you need to complete this quest. With the drop rate on seals from the quest, you would need about 40 stacks of the item, in order to do the quest enough time to get the required seals to complete a piece of armor. The quest were implemented so that individuals could complete armor with out having to resort to killing NMs with 18 other people. *You're suppose to have 18 other people to kill these NMs? Wow...guess I've been doing it wrong :x "is "completely unfair"... so many people seem to think that they are entitled to it, and they should all be easy to get. News flash: insanely good gear is often hard to get." As for this little rant of yours, News Flash: The other similar quests for other jobs can be completed with items perchased from NPCs for under 10k total and in between 10 to 40 play hours. Unlike this quest which either takes millions of gil or hundredes of man hours. I never said anything about being entitled to anything. Please think first, thanks. Anybody know how many times you need to do this quest to get fame 2? An alternative and probably the most economic way to collect these is with 85 Thief using Despoil. Go to Abyssea - Misareaux and you will find Protoamoeban right outside. Flee>>Despoil>>Run to maw. Wait outside for timers to cool off. Can re-enter when you have about 1 min left on JA. The only concern I had was some possibly not despawning because they cast StonegaIII or Stoneskin and I had zoned before they got a chance to move. Thus leaving them with nothing to steal next time in theory. I haven't yet confirmed if they despawn in that senario, but I would wait for them to be in sight before zoning otherwise. Collected 16 in 3 hours. Yet, only spending 62 minutes of abyssea time. I got lucky tho and proc'd on my 1st 3 attempts. Right there, 15 drops is worth 5 nm kills. Which really would take how long? User:Boxofnails